


Doubt

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Even the boy who lived again has his doubts.





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-09-23 09:54pm to 10:06pm

"What do you see when you look at me?" 

Severus gazed up from the papers he was grading, one eyebrow raised in question. 

"I mean, I've been told I'm desirable but that's only because I'm the boy who lived again, right? Or what do you see?" 

Severus put the papers aside at that and rounded the desk, coming to stand next to the younger man, who studied himself in the mirror that occupied the wall. Laying his arms around his lover's shoulders he sighed softly. 

"Let me first tell you what I do not see. I do not see the celebrity from all those years ago. I do not see the famous hero the wizarding world sees. And I do not see the student I once taught Occlumency to. What I see is a young man, who, after everything he's accomplished, still doubts his abilities and his beauty. What I see is a young man, who does not know which face to show to the world." 

Harry snorted. "Is there something good about me at all?" 

Severus pulled him close, nuzzling his neck. "You are way too good at Defence against the Dark Arts." 

Harry chuckled. "You still want my position badly, don't you?" 

"No. That would mean I would leave you with no job near me. I am content with Potions, Harry." A small pause followed, before he went on with a smirk. "Just the students are a hindrance." 

His lover laughed. "You're a teacher. You will always have students around."

Severus grimaced playfully. "I thought I had made the wrong decision in staying on..." 

"You tell me. If I had known just how inept some children could be, I would never have taken the job." 

It was Severus' turn to laugh, albeit softly. "I told you all the years you were my student. You just didn't listen." 

"Well, I'm older now. I can understand your perspective better." 

"So you do." 

Harry got contemplative again. "Still, what do you really see? I need to know, Severus. Please." 

His lover gazed at him for a long moment. "Perfection."


End file.
